


That Old Swing

by Missy



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Honeymoon, Humor, Jazz - Freeform, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naveen and Tiana slip away for Mardi Gras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Old Swing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Princess & the Frog, Tiana/Naveen, paint, jazz, cunnilingus

The music piped in over their relaxed bodies, double-time, like a fervent breeze trying to stir up the sound of three trumpets and a sax blaring in a nightclub next door. They had run away for the afternoon from responsibilities and duties – something Naveen had wheedled out of Tiana with honeyed words and playful teasing. So they’d taken a trip to the Mardi Gras parade, lost themselves in a world of revelry, wearing elaborate costumes and the plastic jewelry made recently popular at the local Woolworths. 

Tiana still wore the remnants of her Mardi Gras costume, flecks of golden paint highlighting her beautiful features as her sweat disintegrated the finish. She was exhausted, true, but so entirely satisfied that she can barely muster a chuckle at Naveen’s pleased grin at the sight of her post-orgasmic bliss, rising up from between her thighs, his lips shiny with the result of her release.

“Do I taste good?” she wondered playfully. 

Naveen lowered his head to hers, and they shared a gentle, deep kiss. “Like the finest wine in all of New Orleans.” She didn’t quite agree on his opinion, but he’d brought her so much pleasure that Tiana would not argue the thought.

The band downstairs swung into the “Everybody Loves My Baby”. Tiana loved the drumbeat; her hips took up the rhythm as she looked down into Naveen’s loving eyes.

“Do you hear a waltz?” she teased him.

“Non, petite,” he teased in return. “It’s the beat of jazz that’s brought us together.”

She smiles against his mouth and reached to draw him to her depths.


End file.
